


Bored At Work #2.4

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Series: Bored At Work (OC) [5]
Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: Pre-Gift





	

He had been out of detention for two weeks, but it certainly didn't seem like it. Now, instead of seeing Ryan twice a day -- once at breakfast and once when Ryan picked him up after his imprisonment -- he only got to see Ryan once and that was during breakfast, and even that was iffy.

And usually, by the time he got home, Ryan was no where to be found. Probably over at Summer's, now Marissa's, house, kissing or holding hands or kissing AND holding hands. Or doing whatever it is that boyfriend's do with their girlfriends.

Seth shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

Besides, Seth wouldn't know what boyfriends did with their girlfriends anymore anyway since Summer had pretty much dumped him in favor of taking Marissa's place at school. Well, it wasn't so much the taking-over-for-Marissa as it was the removing-Taylor-Townsend-from-Marissa's-position. It was something that Seth couldn't understand. Marissa didn't even go to Harbor anymore. Why bother with preserving her social status when she wasn't even there?

Whatever. 

Girls were weird and Summer was weirder and Seth had other things to worry about, like preserving his friendship with Ryan. Though if the past month and a half was any indication, said friendship had sailed to Tahiti without him.

Stupid Tahiti!

So, Seth sat on the edge of his bed and stared at his dusty surfboard. He itched to go skating, but his skateboard was probably somewhere in the Newport garbage dump; though Newport having a garbage dump was like Beverly Hills having a strip mall... there was just no way!

Instead, Seth grabbed his iPod and went downstairs, throwing himself on the couch. 

The only downside to not having detention was that he now had homework. But, he decided that he would wait for a few hours. It wasn't fair to work all day at school and then come home and suffer, too, so he plugged himself in and flicked on the television.

He was soon bored with television. With a satellite dish and a bajillion channels, there was still nothing good on television in the afternoon.

He sighed and took out his earbuds, tossing the whole thing aside.

He was bored. 

Bored. Bored. Bored.

His kingdom for a... something.

"Seth?"

Seth looked up and saw Ryan standing with uncertainty between the kitchen and the TV room.

"Hey, Ry. What's up?"

Ryan was switching nervously between one foot and the other, hands clasped behind his back.

"Nu-nuthin'."

Seth frowned before realizing that Ryan was holding something behind his back. He leaned to one side and Ryan moved his body to shield whatever it was he was hiding.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha got?"

"Um..."

"Is it for me?"

"Um..."

Seth grinned. He loved surprises. He loved gifts. Hey! He's the one who invented Chrismukkah, remember? Eigth days of gifts followed by one day of lots of gifts!

He liked gifts.

Seth jumped up from the couch and moved slowly towards Ryan, who started to move backwards.

"Ry-aaan?"

Ryan's lip twitched and he backed up further.

"I wanna see."

Ryan kept moving back.

This frustrated and amused Seth, who darted from left to right, trying desperately to see what was behind Ryan's back. Whatever it was, Ryan was keeping it well hidden because Seth couldn't even catch a glimpse.

Seth had backed Ryan to the bottom of the stairs and Seth grinned. Ryan would have no choice but to show Seth now unless he wanted to back all the way up the stairs.

Suddenly, Ryan looked up behind Seth and quickly shook his head. Seth turned to see who was behind him and heard Ryan bolt up the stairs.

Seth smirked at himself. He had actually fallen for that old trick. Shame!

Smiling, he darted up after Ryan, seeing his friend peek around the corner of his room. His brown eyes sparkled as he walked slowly down the hall, grinning like an idiot at Ryan.

"Gimme!" Seth demanded, lips stretched to their fullest extent.

Ryan, too, was smiling and he shook his head. "No."

Seth's hand just reached for his door and it slammed shut in his face.

"Ryan! Gimme!"

"No," Ryan's passive voice floated from under the doorway.

"RYAN! GIMME!"

Seth knew that Ryan knew, from past experience, that delaying present-giving was a fun and entertaining way to annoy Seth quickly and efficiently.

"No."

"RY-AANN!!!!"

Seth pounded on the door until the sides of his fists turned red. Finally, Ryan had pity on him and opened the door with a wide smile.

Seth stood there with an equally wide smile. "Gimme."

Ryan didn't say anything, merely moving aside to let Seth into his room.

Practically bouncing into his room, Seth rushed down the small hallway and froze when he saw what was lying on his bed.

 

TBC?


End file.
